<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Kidding by littldinobabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178638">Just Kidding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littldinobabu/pseuds/littldinobabu'>littldinobabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Law &amp; Order: SVU, One Direction (Band), Original characters - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tumblr - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, chatfic, love u guys, mostly dumb chatfic bullshit, possibly smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littldinobabu/pseuds/littldinobabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a non-binary college student while Caleb is your average bisexual male. Tyler added Caleb in hopes of finding a new friend but also has other things in mind..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler/Caleb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in which the protagonist turns out to be a dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well i wrote this in like 2014 and finally continued it so good luck with the first three chapters bc theyre very cringey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Tylera: hey caleb what's going onnnn </p><p>Calebwilliams: what?</p><p>Tylera: I said what's going onnnnnn</p><p>Calebwilliams: I thought you typed the wrong username...?</p><p>Tylera: yeah I did </p><p>Calebwilliams: why are you talking to me then?</p><p>Tylera: cause I want a new friend</p><p>Tylera: and you're hot af</p><p>Calebwilliams: we're strangers though??? </p><p>Tylera: yeah so?</p><p>Calebwilliams: STRANGER DANGER !!</p><p>Tylera: oh god that lame shit. I ain't wit it</p><p>Tylera: so what's going onnnnnn</p><p>Calebwilliams: I'm not gonna talk to you unless I know who you are. </p><p>Tylera: whatever</p><p>Calebwilliams: …</p><p>Tylera: Whaddup</p><p>Calebwilliams: …</p><p>Tylera: you're irrelevant</p><p>Calebwilliams: how am I irrelevant?</p><p>Tylera: omg... </p><p>Tylera: it speaks!</p><p>Calebwilliams: …</p><p>Tylera: UGHHH fine whatever. My name is Tyler</p><p>Calebwilliams: hi my name is caleb </p><p>Tylera: yeah I can tell by your username stupid</p><p>Calebwilliams: not really</p><p>Calebwilliams: my name could have been Bob. </p><p>Tylera: what the fUCK</p><p>Calebwilliams: I didn't know your name was Tyler. </p><p>Tylera: why are all the hot people so stupid? Ughhhh</p><p>Calebwilliams: aye no need to be mean but I thought your name was tylera. </p><p>Tylera: what the fuck kind of name is tylera?</p><p>Calebwilliams: pronounced Tyler-ah</p><p>Tylera: that's stupid af</p><p>Calebwilliams: that's very mean tylera </p><p>Tylera: sTOP</p><p>Calebwilliams: stop what tylera </p><p>Tylera: I will find you. And I will kill you. </p><p>Calebwilliams: no reason to resort to murder tylera. We can talk this through. </p><p>Tylera: I'm going to murder you with a dull knife. </p><p>Calebwilliams: why a dull knife? Why not a sharp one?</p><p>Tylera: You really wanna mess someone up and make it painful? Use a dull knife. Sure, its going to take a bit more effort but it isn't going to cut. It's going to rip. It'll be painful and if they survive the healing process it'll be a lot more difficult and painful. A dull knife expresses more anger than a sharp knife. A sharp knife is kind of the nice guy murder tool, but if I'm going to kill someone. I'll have to assume I've finally snapped so I'd go for something vicious. </p><p>Calebwilliams: O___o what the actual fUCK</p><p>Tylera: I told you. </p><p>Calebwilliams: so tylera</p><p>Tylera: the A is for my last name you little shit</p><p>Tylera: Tyler Ann</p><p>Calebwilliams: Anna</p><p>Tylera: what</p><p>Calebwilliams: Tylera Anna</p><p>Tylera: wtf</p><p>Calebwilliams: so...</p><p>Tylera: so... </p><p>Tylera: wait</p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: now that we know eachother....</p><p>Tylera: we can move up on the friendship scale. </p><p>Calebwilliams: best friends?</p><p>Tylera: nah. More. </p><p>Calebwilliams: mega best friends?</p><p>Tylera: a little bit more than that. </p><p>Calebwilliams: super mega best friends?</p><p>Tylera: no letting me suck your dick</p><p>Calebwilliams: CJJDNWNK TYLER</p><p>Tylera: what</p><p>Calebwilliams: NASTY NASTY NASTY</p><p>Tylera: anyway we are besties now. </p><p>Calebwilliams: I haven't agreed to this yet</p><p>Tylera: yes you did</p><p>Calebwilliams: no I didn't</p><p>Tylera: by knowing me you are now bestie. I don't give a shit what you say. </p><p>Calebwilliams: okie</p><p>tylera: I gtg bestie</p><p>Calebwilliams: :(((</p><p>Tylera: stop making me feel bad for leaving you </p><p>Calebwilliams: but tylera</p><p>Tylera: nvm I don't feel bad anymore</p><p>Tylera: jk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh my god they were roomates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy </p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: heyyyyyy</p><p>Tylera: wakey wakey eggs and bakey </p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: I said heyyyyyyy like a bajillion times</p><p>Calebwilliams: I know but why are you texting me at 1am ?</p><p>Tylera: cause I'm boredddddddd and I can't sleep. </p><p>Calebwilliams: well I'm tryina sleep tylera</p><p>Tylera: r00d </p><p>Tylera: don't Call me Tylera</p><p>Calebwilliams: why not ty Ty</p><p>Tylera: really</p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: was that necessary ?</p><p>Calebwilliams: maybeeeee</p><p>Tylera: anyway why won't you say hi to me to school</p><p>Calebwilliams: I don't know what you're talking about</p><p>Tylera: yes you do </p><p>Calebwilliams: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: no</p><p>Tylera: ...</p><p>Tylera: yes</p><p>Tylera: now spill</p><p>Calebwilliams: I can't </p><p>Tylera: why the fuck not? We talk on here but we can't talk in school? Cold bro. Cold. </p><p>Calebwilliams: I can't cause my friend Jack who just so HAPPENS to like you will get jealous and I want you to myself. </p><p>Tylera: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: in a friendly way</p><p>Tylera: uh huh</p><p>Calebwilliams: why u do dis</p><p>Tylera: so you and this "Jack" have a crush on me huh ;)))</p><p>Calebwilliams: ... no</p><p>Tylera: ... yes</p><p>Calebwilliams: when I'm sleep deprived I say things i probably shouldn't </p><p>Tylera: yep</p><p>Tylera: wait</p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: how does this "Jack" know who I am</p><p>Calebwilliams: oh ummmmm</p><p>Tylera: I'm listening </p><p>Calebwilliams: he wanted to know who I was texting all the time</p><p>Tylera: I've texted you twice </p><p>Tylera: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: FINE. HE WANTED TO KNOW WHO I WAS STALKING ON INSTAGRAM </p><p>Tylera: why I am not surprised </p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: nothin </p><p>Calebwilliams: okie </p><p>Tylera: brb I gotta pee</p><p>Calebwilliams: why would you tell me that</p><p>Calebwilliams: tmi bro</p><p>Calebwilliams: I don't wanna know about your nasty bidness</p><p>Calebwilliams: nasty nasty nasty </p><p>Calebwilliams: do you think I could be a bird</p><p>Calebwilliams: i think I could be a bird</p><p>Calebwilliams: I could fly</p><p>Calebwilliams: I could shit on my enemies </p><p>Calebwilliams: I could live in a tree </p><p>Calebwilliams: and get fed by nice old ladies </p><p>Tylera: I leave for two minutes, you're scolding me about telling you that I had to pee aND THEN  PLOT BEING A BIRD??</p><p>Calebwilliams: yeh</p><p>Tylera: wow.... You don't even have wings. It couldn't work</p><p>Calebwilliams: I am fulfilling my dreams</p><p>Calebwilliams: fulfil your dreams tylera</p><p>Tylera: Oh I could fulfil your dreams. </p><p>Tylera: ya know</p><p>Tylera: in the sheets</p><p>Calebwilliams: •—• this conversation went well... Im going to sleepypoos. Night night Ty Ty </p><p>Tylera: night night cutie patootie </p><p>Calebwilliams: what</p><p>Tylera: jk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Calebwilliams: aye</p><p>Tylera: OMG HI ITS BEEN FOREVERRRRE</p><p>Calebwilliams: it's been two days??</p><p>Tylera: that's a long time </p><p>Calebwilliams: it's like 48 hours and you see me at school so???</p><p>Tylera: but you don't talk to me at schoollllllll</p><p>Calebwilliams: cause you keep giving me weird looks and raising your eyebrows at me and winking at me weird. </p><p>Tylera: ...</p><p>Tylera: okay so?</p><p>Calebwilliams: nvm</p><p>Tylera: so Whaddup</p><p>Calebwilliams: just babysitting</p><p>Tylera: WHAT</p><p>Calebwilliams: omg Tyler no</p><p>Tylera: TYLER YES</p><p>Tylera: SEND ME PICTURES OF BABY </p><p>Calebwilliams: (image attached) </p><p>Tylera: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: OH SHIT WRONG PICTURE OMG</p><p>Calebwilliams: I AM SHAMED</p><p>Tylera: i don't know what to say to that</p><p>Calebwilliams: SAY SOMETHING </p><p>Tylera: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? YOU ACCIDENTALLY SENT ME A PICTURE OF YOUR DICK ANd why orange undies</p><p>Calebwilliams: because I like my orange undies. They're comfortable. </p><p>—five minutes later—</p><p>Calebwilliams: WTF YOU TAKE LIKE SEVEN YEARS TO REPLY</p><p>Calebwilliams: DO YOU TEXT SOMEONE</p><p>Calebwilliams: AAND THEN THROW YOUR PHONE</p><p>Calebwilliams: ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN</p><p>tylera: what</p><p>Calebwilliams: ffs </p><p>Tylera: sorry I was on tumblr</p><p>Calebwilliams: oh wow </p><p>Tylera: wanna hear a joke</p><p>Calebwilliams: ... sureeee....</p><p>Tylera: what do you call a Pansexual man named Nick who works at a cd store</p><p>Calebwilliams: I dunno </p><p>Tylera: PAN NICK AT THE DISC CO. </p><p>Calebwilliams: get the fuck out</p><p>Tylera: fine, you want me to close the goddamn door too?</p><p>Calebwilliams: no let's dance, dance</p><p>Tylera: THATS FALL OUT BOY YOU UNCULTURED SWINE </p><p>Calebwilliams: ...</p><p>Calebwilliams: so what else did you find on tumblr </p><p>Tylera: I found out that the brain named itself</p><p>Calebwilliams: what the fUCK </p><p>Calebwilliams: MY MIND JUST WENT</p><p>Calebwilliams: BOOIOOOIGNHDJDMSM</p><p>Tylera: same</p><p>Calebwilliams: anything else...?</p><p>Tylera: &gt;:)</p><p>Calebwilliams: oh no</p><p>Tylera: oh yes. </p><p>Calebwilliams: throw it at me bro</p><p>Tylera: I THREW A KID IN THE WELL</p><p>tylera: DONT ASK ME ILL NEVER TELL</p><p>Tylera: I WILL REGRET THIS IN HELL</p><p>Calebwilliams: what why</p><p>Tylera: BUT HE WAS IN MY WAY</p><p>Tylera: ILL TRADE YOU SOUL FOR A WISH</p><p>Tylera: DAMNATION AND SIN FOR A KISS</p><p>Calebwilliams: ... </p><p>Calebwilliams: WAIT I SEEN THIS </p><p>Tylera: I WASNT LOOKING FOR THIS </p><p>Calebwilliams: BUT YOU WERE IN MY WAY</p><p>Tylera: YOUR GLARE WAS HOLDING</p><p>Calebwilliams: RIPPED SPLEEN, SKIN WAS ROLLING </p><p>Tylera: DARK NIGHT, BLOOD WAS FLOWING</p><p>Calebwilliams: WHERE YOU THINK YOURE GOING BABY</p><p>tylera: HEY I JUST KILLED YOU</p><p>Calebwilliams: BECAUSE IM CRAZY</p><p>tylera: YOU SHOULD HAVE MOVED BITCH</p><p>Calebwilliams: YOU'RE TOO DAMN LAZY</p><p>tylera: well that was fun</p><p>Calebwilliams:  did you know we can always taste our tongues?</p><p>Tylera: yeah but how about I taste yours for a change? </p><p>Calebwilliams: rhdnjsisjs TYLER </p><p>tylera: jk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the king can go fuck himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Tylera: whats up bitch</p><p>Calebwilliams: wow ok</p><p>Tylera: wait i was kidding come back </p><p> Calebwilliams: no u wound me</p><p>Tylera: pls </p><p>Calebwilliams: how will i ever recover</p><p>Tylera: by,,,, letting me succ ur peepee</p><p>Calebwilliams: wow that was fast</p><p>Tylera: i mean</p><p>Calebwilliams: dont</p><p>Tylera: sad sad</p><p>Calebwilliams: why are you even awake right now?? </p><p>Tylera: cant sleep uwu</p><p>Calebwilliams: why dont i tell u a bedtime story</p><p>Tylera: im interested </p><p>Calebwilliams: once upon a time there was a prince named Tyler</p><p>Tylera: oh wow, where’d u come up with that name</p><p>Calebwilliams: shh imm telling a story</p><p>Tylera: damn ok</p><p>Calebwilliams: anyway tyler was very happy in their kingdom. They loved it there and they lived happily with snacks and kittens and life was just perf</p><p>Tylera: were there frogs??</p><p>Calebwilliams: yes there were frogs</p><p>Tylera: bet</p><p>Calebwilliams: anyways one day tyler was sitting in their throne looking upon the city and then suddenly they spotted someone in the crowd<br/>
Tylera: snzzzzzz</p><p>Calebwilliams: fine i’ll pick up the pace </p><p>Calebwilliams: the person they spotted was a witch</p><p>Tylera: yawn</p><p>Calebwilliams: who was also a stripper</p><p>Tylera: now we’re talkin</p><p>Calebwilliams: and she tried to take over tyler’s kingdom so she rubbed her booty all over them in hopes to distract them and steal the crown </p><p>Tylera: ooh </p><p>Calebwilliams: but just as it was gettin good a wandering knight buRSTED IN THROUGH A WINDOW AND WAS LIKE BEGONE U STRIPPER WITCH</p><p>Tylera: fight fight fight</p><p>Calebwilliams: AND THEN THE STRIPPER WITCH WAS LIKE BRING IT ON U KNIGHT AND THEY GOT INTO A TUSSLE AND THE WANDERING KNIGHT WAS LIKE DIE YOIUS TUPID STRIPPER WITHC </p><p>Tylera: oh shit oh shit</p><p>Calebwilliams: AND THEN BOOIOIOIIOOIOMOSOSOIM THE KNIGHT STABBED THE STRIPPER WITCH WITH HIS SWORD AND SHE WENT POOF INTO DUST</p><p>Tylera: oh my fuckin god she fuckin ded</p><p>Calebwilliams: and then the knight adjusted his armour and prince tyler was so impressed and was like omg what is ur name oh wandering knight</p><p>Calebwilliams: and the knight was like u can call me *looks off into the distance* caleb</p><p>Tylera: totally called it</p><p>Calebwilliams: and prince tyler was so swooned and they said oh knight caleb how could i ever repay u </p><p>Calebwilliams: and caleb was like perhaps with a…</p><p>Tylera: good buttfuck???</p><p>Calebwilliams: nO A KISS U NASTY</p><p>Tylera: same thing</p><p>Calebwilliams: anyway they had a lovely kiss and lived happily ever after the end</p><p>Tylera: my favourite part was the stripper witch</p><p>Calebwilliams: of course it was </p><p>Tylera: so.. That buttfuck still on the table??</p><p>Calebwilliams: vnjksgjksj NO </p><p>Tylera: lmfao jk jk</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tune in next time on dragon ball z</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>